The present invention relates generally to a limiting amplifier for limiting the amplitude of input signals exceeding predetermined amplitudes. More particularly, the invention relates to a limiting amplifier suitable for incorporation in a monolithic integrated circuit (IC).
In general, various circuits are being widely used as limiting amplifiers for limiting the amplitude and amplifying input signals exceeding respective predetermined amplitudes. When an attempt is made to incorporate these known limiting amplifiers in an IC, it is found that it cannot be done completely. A large number of external circuit must be connected outside of the IC. For this reason, a limiting amplifier of this known type has the disadvantage that it is unadaptable to integrated circuits having a limited number of pins for making the connections to the external circuits.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel circuit is provided for a limiting amplifier, which is highly suitable for incorporation in an integrated circuit. By this circuit arrangement, moreover, it is possible to accomplish a symmetrical amplitude limiting above and below a center level.